


Demeter's Daughter

by BOOKFREAK2001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOKFREAK2001/pseuds/BOOKFREAK2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is basically my fanfic for the stuff that happens AFTER the Blood of Olympus! It's in Katie Gardner's POV (remember her?) I feel like she could have been a really cool character, but she wasn't used that much sooooo... Yeah. Oh, and It will also be in Travis Stoll's POV! I hope it's not terrible!! Thanks!! :) </p><p>(Also PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE comment!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absolute Loathing

It was so strange that, after mass chaos, when everything had seemingly blown over, life could feel so normal. However, no matter how much she could try to enjoy a regular day, Katie couldn’t stop thinking about the terrible events that had happened two weeks ago. She’s be doing normal, everyday things, when suddenly, BAM! Everything came flooding back to her, all of the terror and the deaths, the carnage and horror.

Katie Gardner sat on the dock overlooking the lake at Camp Half-Blood, trying to read a book about native plants in North America. She was too preoccupied to pay attention to it, though, so it sat untouched on her lap, its pages rustling in the slight breeze. Resting her head on her hands, she stared down into the murky water as her wavy brown hair fell around her face. She could vaguely make out the face of a Nereid, who grinned and waved at her. Katie halfheartedly smiled back, deep in thought. It was hard to believe that all the threats were no more- the giants, Octavian, Gaea- all gone. After trying to defeat them for so long, it was weird to not have to be so afraid that the Roman army would come crashing into the camp, her home, and destroy it. Yes, she had been afraid. Well, more than afraid- terrified! And she was ashamed of it. Demigods were supposed to have no fear; they were supposed to be fierce warriors. Katie had done an okay job of hiding that fear, but maybe if she had been braver she would have been deeper in the fight. Maybe she could have saved some lives-

Katie sighed and closed her eyes for a second. _This isn’t your fault,_ she tried to tell herself. _There’s no use dwelling on all of the what-ifs._ She was especially sad about Leo Valdez, who had died in battle. Katie didn't know him that well, but she knew that he must have been incredibly brave to do all of the things that he did. All of his close friends- like Jason, Piper, and Hazel- had been wandering around in a haze of grief since he died. Katie wished that she could do something for them, but sometimes all you could do was stand back and give people some space, especially after a death like that. 

She opened her eyes and stood up, ready to walk back to her cabin. Then she noticed that her book, which had been on her lap a second ago, was now mysteriously gone. Katie seethed and rolled her eyes. _Wow. I_ wonder _who took it._

“Travis! Or are you Connor? Both? I don’t care, just leave me alone and _give me my book back!_

“Hmm. _Native Plants and Flowers - A Guide to North American Agriculture”_. Wow. Tell me more, please. This sounds like the most interesting book _ever._ ” Trying not to scream, Katie slowly turned around to see Travis Stoll standing there, grinning. He had her book open in his hands, and his blue eyes sparkled. She could tell it was him because he was slightly taller than his brother, Connor- the only difference between them. 

" _Stoll_ _._ I'm warning you- give it back  _now!!"_

"Honestly, Katie- Can't you take a joke?" Katie scowled at him.

"All you ever do is joke!" she complained. "Are you and your brother  _never_ serious?"

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Travis replied, smirking. 

That was it. Fuming, Katie lunged for her book. Travis stepped out of the way- and suddenly Katie was falling towards the lake. Quickly, Travis grabbed her arm, and she just barely avoided tumbling over the dock. Now her right foot was gripping the very edge of the dock, and her other leg was hanging off. Travis was holding on to her right arm, and his grip was the only thing keeping her from pitching into the lake. Katie attempted to pull herself back up, but ended up just falling limply back.  _Damn it. Why can't I have better arm strength?_ She had never been very athletic. Katie glared at Travis.

"Let me back up."

Travis grinned. "You're rude. I don't think I heard a thank-you for not letting you fall into the lake."

"Fine. Thank you. Now  _let me back up!_ " _  
_

" _That_ didn't sound genuine," he said.

"TRAVIS!" Katie yelled. "You are so obnoxious! And immature and ignorant and infuriating and- Ahhhhh!" Katie screamed as Travis loosened his grip for a moment and she was falling. Then he tightened it again and Katie kept yelling at him.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"You started it!"

"Me! How did  _I_ start it?"

"You've hated Connor and me ever since we put those chocolate eggs on your roof all those years ago!"

"Well, I care about how my cabin looks, unlike  _you,_ and the chocolate melted all over my grass!" Katie was aware of Miranda Gardiner coming up behind Travis, smiling ear to ear, but she was too busy yelling at Travis to say anything to her.

" _It was just a joke!_ Why do you care so much about your stupid agriculture?"

"Um, guys?" Miranda said, staring at them. They both ignored him.

"Do NOT call agriculture stupid!" Katie yelled.

"Well, it is!" Travis argued.

"Guys?" Miranda tried again.

"No, it's NOT!" Katie retaliated.

"Yes it i-" 

"GUYS!" 

They both turned to look at Miranda, who started grinning again.

"Quit bickering and hurry up! We're going on a quest!" Katie and Travis both stared at her, then at each other. And then Travis dropped her in the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment and tell me if you liked it or not, even if you didn't I won't be offended (as long as you're not rude about it). Reading the comments really helps me, because I want know how to improve my story in the future.  
> Thanks again and bye!!!


	2. The Council

As Katie, sopping wet, climbed back onto the dock, Travis offered his hand to her.  _As if_. She stood up by herself and glared at him. She would have gladly started yelling again, but now wasn't the time. Miranda had run off as soon as she told them, probably to tell their half-siblings of the good news.

"Um, after you fell in the lake, Miranda said that there was a Senior Council in the Rec Room." Travis said.

" _Fell_ in the lake?" Katie asked, annoyed. "You  _dropped_ me in the lake!" She started to wring out her hair and clothes.

"No I didn't! I  _accidentally_ let go of you, which is why you fell in!" Travis argued.

"That is the exact same thing as dropping me!"

"No it's not, it was an accident!"

 _Ugh._ Katie sighed. "Whatever. I don't have time to argue. I am going back to my cabin to change, but  _don't_ think that you are off the hook for dropping me in the freaking lake!" Then she ran off to her cabin, despite Travis's protests that he hadn't  _dropped_ her into the lake.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Katie walked towards the Big House after quickly changing clothes, her hair still drenched. It dripped down her back, leaving big wet spots on her Camp Half Blood shirt. Suddenly Travis and Connor came dashing out from behind the Big House, both laughing their heads off. 

"Oh man, that was the best," Connor gasped between laughs.

"I've never see him use that much energy," Travis sniggered.

"Who?" Katie demanded. They both looked up, noticing her for the first time. Travis paled slightly. 

"Clovis!" Connor snorted. "We stole his favorite pillow, and he chased us trying to get it back. He actually  _ran_!"

"It was hilarious," Travis added. "I didn't think he was capable of any physical exercise."

"He's not," Connor laughed. "He passed out by the strawberry fields."

Katie rolled her eyes and went inside the Big House to the Rec Room. The Stoll brothers followed her in, still both laughing. She sat down next to Miranda.

"Where were you?" Miranda asked. "And why is your hair so wet? It's dripping all down your back!"

"I know," Katie said. "I'll tell you later." She glared at Travis again.

"Ah, there you are, Travis, Connor, Katie." Chiron said from the head of the table. "Now we are only missing Clovis."

"Oh," Travis sniggered, "He won't be here. He's sleeping."

"All right, then," Chiron said calmly. "We will have to start the Council without him." 


End file.
